Pokemon: Discovery of the Archangel Region
by Zeroaki
Summary: This story is based off the Pokemon Black 2 ROM Hack I'm trying to create, Pokemon Amethyst. No OC's will be accepted. Arch Alto's journey to become a Pokemon Master is filled with many obstacles, including the Gym Leaders, The Archangel League, and even Team Zeroyasha's ambitions. The listed characters for this story are major characters, but none are the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Arch Alto woke up at dawn, and he was excited. Very excited, in fact. Today was his 14th birthday, and he was going to get the best present of his entire life. Today, he was going to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Arch Alto had a difficult life up to this point. He had very few friends, simply because he lived in the unknown Archangel Region. The population of the Archangel Region was just 253 citizens, all born in Archangel. The reason for the comparitively low population was because none of the other regions knew about Archangel, so no one moved to Archangel.

Until today...

Today, Arch was becoming a Pokemon Trainer, his longtime wish coming true. He wanted to defeat all the Gym Leaders, and eventually, even the Archangel League. Archangel had absolutely no affiliation with the Pokemon League, due to being unknown. Therefore, Archangel had to start it's own League, the Archangel League.

Now, shall we get to the story?


	2. Realizations

"Ahhhh... That was a good sleep. I needed that.", I said. It was dawn. I woke up earlier than usual this morning. Today was my birthday. My 14th birthday in fact. My mother said I cannot become a trainer until the day I become 14. So, I ate my breakfast, which was three bowls of cereal. I then walked out of the door, to visit Professor Hillary's lab.

But she wasn't there.

I walked out, and found five pokeballs, which I picked up. I then met up with my friend, Alan, who was already a trainer for a year. I asked him to show me how to capture a pokemon, which he did.

But when I went to capture my own pokemon, I heard a yell. Professor Hillary was walking towards me. I asked what was wrong. She then told me to come to her lab, with my friend.

We followed her to the lab, and she said that we need a few things if we are to become official trainers: A Pokedex, Pokeballs, a Bag, and a Pokemon. My friend said he already has a pokemon and a few pokeballs, so Professor Hillary gave him a Pokedex and a Bag. I told her that I found some pokeballs on the ground, so she gave me a Pokedex and a Bag.

"Professor Hillary, why don't I get a pokemon?", I asked.

"Sorry. I'm out of pokemon to give you. You can go to the grass and capture your own pokemon. Here, you can borrow my Patrat.", said Professor Hillary.


	3. Gotcha!

**[A/N]Hello, readers. Sorry about the previous lack of author's notes. I was too lazy to add one, so here's one right now!**

**Well, I got the idea to write this story when I was thinking about what to add to my Pokemon Black 2 ROM Hack. I was eating lunch at the time, so I was also thinking about a question that has bothered me for a long time: Why didn't Ash eat breakfast on his tenth birthday? So, I suddenly got the idea to write this.[A/N]**

I went to the tall grass outside Aura Town to capture a Pokemon. I ran around in the grass, until I was ambushed by a... Snivy? I sent out Patrat to weaken the Snivy. Surprisingly, Patrat listened to my every order. Eventually, the Snivy fainted, so I threw a Pokeball.

"DING! Capture Successful!", said the Pokeball.

"Whew! That was a close capture!", I said. I then walked back to the lab, and met up with Professor Hillary.

"Hello again, Arch! Did you capture a pokemon yet?", asked Professor Hillary.

"Yeah! I captured a Snivy! It looked strong, too!", I said.

"Good job! We don't usually get those pokemon around Aura Town.", Professor Hillary said.

"So, Professor Hillary, may I leave to finally begin my journey?", I asked.

"Sure thing. Go ahead whenever you like! Also, I input your name into the League computers, so you can battle the Gym Leaders and eventually, the League!", said Professor Hillary.

"Thanks!", I said, while walking out of the lab, and through the tall grass on Route 1, southeast of Aura Town.


End file.
